Mazed and Clouded
Mazed and Clouuded is the second "episode" in The Wacky Adventures of Mr. Eatsalot. This episode follows Eatsalot, Ball, Lolly and Waftor trying to stop Freshair from using a machine to freshen up Waftville. Characters Playable * Eric Eatsalot * Ball * Lolly * Waftor Non-playable * Freshair * Greenbull (Mentioned only) Plot The episode begins with Freshair admiring his new invention, which is capable of making Waftville become a clean and "stink-free" town permanently in a few shy hours. Waftor is seen the next morning running to Eric, Lolly and Ball, and explains to them Freshair's plans. The four then agree to try and stop him quickly. As the group make it to Freshair's hideout, they find out that they have to deactivate three buttons that are hidden in three different mazes in order to open the door to the main button that shuts the machine down. As the buttons are pressed, Waftor is suddenly captured, followed by Lolly and Ball. Alone, Eric runs towards the main button, only to notice all of the Cloudbots guarding it. Just before Eric can hit the button, Freshair appears, and fights him, but is ultimately defeated. As Eric presses the button, the machine shuts down and opens a door that frees Waftor, Ball and Lolly. When the group get back, it has became apparent that Waftville is back to normal. Playthrough Section 1 (Time Challenge) The first section must be played as Waftor. The player has to use a map at the start of the maze to get to the first button. The player has 3 minutes. Section 2 (Time Challenge) The second section is played as Lolly. Like the first section, the player has to use a map located at the start to get to the second button. This section involves the player having to swim through pee. The player also has only 2 minutes to beat the maze. Section 3 (Time Challenge) The third section has the player playing as Ball. This maze does not have a map to aid the player and there is only 1 minute provided to beat it. This maze, however, is smaller than the other two mazes. Section 4 (Battle) The fourth section has the player playing as Eric Eatsalot. Here, the player must go around battling five different sets of Cloudbots. Defeating all five sets will allow the player to advance to the boss. Section 5 (Boss) ''BOSS: Freshair'' The final section of the episode has the player playing as Eatsalot and trying to defeat Freshair. Freshair will start by throwing grey cloudballs at the player. He will then charge up a wind up punch and run forward. When this happens, the player has to move out of the way quickly. If Freshair misses the player, he will punch the wall instead, and some metal pieces will fall down. Freshair will be dizzy for a breif period, which is the player's chance to strike. The player has to use the Eatsalot Roll to hit Freshair. In the second phase, Freshair will sometimes throw black cloudballs, which explode when they get near the player. Freshair is defeated after three hits. Quotes * Freshair: "At last! My invention is ready! In just a few hours, Waftville will be a clean and stink-free area forever, and there is nothing that Eric and his stinkbrained friends can do about it!" * He laughs evilly. Trivia * Greenbull does not appear in this episode, but he is mentioned by Waftor. Apparently, the smell of fresh air made him pass out. Category:Original Articles Category:TWAME